handsofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Voidbringer
The Voidbringer is a gigantic creature in Hands of War 3, and is the final boss of the game. It was originally sealed in the Voidstone by its captors. The Voidbringer's power was then extracted in it's three forms, mind, body, and spirit, and sealed in three new stones made from the original (Voidstone); the Mindstone, Heartstone, and Soulstone. Knowing greed and lust would draw men to possess these powerful stones, the captors sent all of the stones into space. However, the Voidbringer was able to draw the three stones back together (after a long while and a great concentration of his separated power), and then it was "easy enough" to send them back. They then crashed in a jungle in Tempor on a meteor. Afterwards all three are collected by and inadvertently united the player over the course of Hands of War 3, releasing the Voidbringer. The Voidbringer has a large amount of Health, but seems limitless at first due to two 'orbs' constantly replenishing its health and reducing the damage it takes to a mere 5%. Void Spirits, Voids Of Mind, and Voids Of Heart also spawn during the battle. Strategies A very efficient but hard stratagem is to have your character to be a Warrior with Unity, Warrior's Fortitude or Undying Heart, Spike, and every point into the Stamina stat. Further, have the full 'Immortal''s set of armor and the Heartstone, and be the Tank. He will have more than 4k health and reduce the damage by 50%, not to mention that Spike's damage scales with Stamina and stuns the spawned enemies. Also, have Triton Steel or Beldon Ax with full the 'Bloodsteel' set, trained in Strenght, on Dps Role. Beldon deals more damage, but Triton increases critical rate and burns harder trough his Mp. Have Malistar Thorn trained in Dexterity, with full 'Bloodsteel' set, Soulstone and Shadow's Reign on Dps role. He will have 75-85% chance of critical and over 500 damage(in normal conditions). Also, have Gavin Yuri with the full 'Lifespring' set, Mindstone and set on healing. He is the best for this because one of his skills increases the tank's health and armor by 20% and he heals for around 700 health. This, however means grinding for 1500 Alliance/Shadow Runners,1500 Blademasters and 1000 Commoner emblems before going to Varz. First, have around 10 potions and 20-30 mana potions. Then, when facing the Voidbringer, walk up to him, not attacking, so that he will attack the tank, else he will raze the attackers and healer. After he begins combat, walk until he is very close to the blue 'orb'. When he spawns a Void of Heart strike away with everything you have got, because the physical damage is 20 times bigger, and most of your team is made of swordsmen. When the red 'orb' is red again, kill the Void of Heart just like you kill the Void Spirits (prevent yourself from leaving, endure the hits, and let the other three kill them easily). In less than five minutes, you will have won. Category:Bosses